


This is a bad idea

by Shapa223



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, homophobia mention, idk what to tag, it's more like an allusion to it, it's not like that, suggestive content at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapa223/pseuds/Shapa223
Summary: Ro just wants to smooch his little emo but indiana-
Relationships: Anxiety| Virgil sanders & Creativity| Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	This is a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to those people who get the reference! 
> 
> And yes, instead of writing for "Nonetheless likely annoy you" I wrote this short story...I'm sorry! I'll try to work on it over the week!

  
"Ro, you know we can't!" Virgil shout-whispered as he opened his locker and began stuffing his things in a bit harshly.

He and his boyfriend, Roman, had been dating for some time but the problem was...they live in Indiana and that's a really bad thing. You see, the thing about Indiana is that their views on gays- actually, the whole LGBT+ community is quite extreme...and extreme in the worst way, so to avoid..._things_.. happening to them, what Roman and Virgil did was to date secretly- but that's harder than it should be when your boyfriend _constantly_ wants to shower you in affection almost every single hour.

"V, _come on_!" Roman whined, wearing out the 'n'.  
Virgil's locker was pushed way back in the corner of a wall, yes bad design choices but still, and when the locker opened, the door would face the right side and be blocking almost everyone from sight and Roman saw this as an opportunity to kiss his little dark emo.

"_No_," Virgil said, emphasizing the word with a harsh shove of his math book into his locker. It's not that he _didn't_ _want_ to kiss his boyfriend, it's just that so many scenarios played over and over in his head with different alternations of endings and such- you know, anxiety?

"Virgil, baby, it's _fine_! no one will see!" Roman begged once more. Virgil's eye twitched slightly. As much as he loves his boyfriend, sometimes, his persistence will be the death of him. 

Virgil took in a deep breath and turned on his heel to face his annoyingly tall, yet very handsome, cute, and dramatic boyfriend who was currently giving him the _cutest_ pout that Virgil wished he could kiss away and had the most _beautifully_ stunning bright green eyes he had ever seen that he could just stare at all day with no hesitation and - _Goddammit_, he was weak.

Virgil let out a weak sigh as he looked at his boyfriend with a slightly flushed face, "fine.." Virgil defeatedly mumbled, making Roman grin brightly and his eyes flicker with happiness. Roman was about to go for it but then stopped, noticing how a few people can see what they were doing at an angle 

"Wait," Roman muttered softly as he readjusted their position. 

He placed Virgil in the corner, put his hood up, and repositioned the locker door so that they were hidden. Roman was basically pinning Virgil to the corner with the Locker door closing in on them, hiding them effectively. Virgil smiled at the thoughtfulness of his boyfriend.

After Roman checked if the coast was clear, he suddenly turned back to Virgil and took each side of his hood and pulled Virgil into a deep and passionate kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Roman slowly pulled away but Virgil wasn't having any of that. If Roman wanted to kiss so badly that they had to take precautions, might as well make the most of it.

Virgil quickly grabbed Roman's collar and pulled him in a much more passionate kiss with underlying desire. To say that Roman was surprised was an understatement but he didn't complain, instead, he kissed back with just as much- if not, more passion. Without haste, Roman gently placed his hands around Virgil's neck while the latter rested his on Roman's shoulder.

After a few seconds of practically making out, they pulled away but not completely so that their lips still lightly touched the other's. Slowly, Roman's lips curled slightly into a smirk, his soft lips brushing against virgil's slightly chapped ones.

"Didn't expect that from you but I'm not complaining.." Roman quipped as his hands traveled up to touch his dearest's cheeks. Virgil returned the smirk, "Yeah, I know" and pressed a quick light kiss on the prince's lips.

"But if you want to kiss in public again, " his smirk quickly turned into a suggestive one " well...you'll have to find out what happens the next time you come over." And with that, he shut his locker and walked off to his period, leaving Roman stunned and blushing profusely.

"Jesus fucking Christ Virgil, you'll be the death of me.." Roman muttered to himself quietly before running off to his class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little story! Tell me what you think, leave a comment!


End file.
